


Repercussions: Book One: Secrects of a School

by orphan_account



Series: REPERCUSSIONS - GENERATION 1 [1]
Category: Repercussions - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A seemingly normal school is revealed to have a faculty full of supernatural beings and members of a Christian Cult that plans to get those who walk the halls of the school to join their society.





	1. Abrupt Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> EPISODE MUSIC:  
> https://youtu.be/G0VGODoRy9o

 Book 1

 

—

re·per·cus·sion

/ˌrēpərˈkəSHən,ˌrepərˈkəSHən/

  

 

_noun_

plural noun: **repercussions**  

1\. an unintended consequence occurring some time after an event or action, especially an unwelcome one.

—

* * *

* * *

    The sound of chatter fills the hallway as children were let into school. “It never gets any quieter” quoted Dunich-Man. He sighs whilst opening his Dell laptop. He hovers his cursor to the first bookmark on Google: Schoology. Rolling his eyes at the half-filled submissions page, Dunich-Man closes his laptop; setting it aside in negation. Just as he was about to get up and travel to his room, a strange figure stood upon him. Blue eyes, a blood-red tie, and devil horns; despite the halo hovering above his head.

    “Hey! Kyle, right? It’s me, Christian. You know, the guy you met in the meeting I hosted?”

    Dunich-Man and Mernano were only acquaintances. The two.. didn’t really know each other except from that weird meeting held on the first day of school. Stiff in his seat, Dunich-Man’s words struggled to come out of his mouth.

    “Uh, hey. Christian. Didn’t expect to see you again.” Dunich-Man laughed awkwardly.

    The room filled with silence as the two struggled to maintain eye contact. Mernano lowers his head to stare at the floor whilst Dunich-Man opted to stare at the lockers. The air in the room started to feel uneasy. Mernano laughs,

    “Anyways, I came here to tell you that I have a few things to vent, and you seem like the ideal person to talk to. Meet me at Period 3, alright?”

    Mernano walked away before Dunich-Man could even say a word. I guess Mernano believed that silence was a tantamount to saying yes.

 


	2. Inferno Whack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The presence of one particular teacher comes to a screeching halt as our cult leader antagonist crosses over the thin line of life and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPISODE MUSIC:  
> https://youtu.be/-ddCn6r6AW4

**10** : **30**.

    Dunich-Man’s encounter with Mernano left a bad taste in his mouth for pretty much the duration of first and second period. Mernano’s words were undeniably cryptic and made Dunich-Man dread the next few hours until third period.

    Much to his chagrin, there was an assembly in session, which left Dunich-Man alone in his room with no Edgy Gorl or Blondie to talk to since they’ve left to attend the assembly. There was really nothing else to do other than to eat the “buffalo-chicken-salad” Tree made specifically for him, so he opens his lime green lunchbox and reveals a glass container with the salad contained within. He opens it and grabbed his fork, which was also in the lunchbox.

    Just when Dunich-Man was about to eat his first piece of lettuce, a sudden knock fills the room. In the verge of panic, Dunich-Man drops his metal utensil and scurries to the other side of the room.

“Hello..? Who is it?”

    The door opens and Mernano is seen transfixed. With a meter stick behind his back, Dunich-Man certainly knew that nothing good is going to happen in the next 5 minutes. Mernano walks into the room, leaving the door ajar. He stares directly into Dunich-Man’s eyes.

“Hello. Kyle, I gotta tell you, you seem like a really nice guy. However, I have a certain task for you to do that you wouldn’t really consider, “Nice”. But, it will impact our lives in a way that will benefit not only us, but the whole world. So much for reputation, huh?”

Dunich-Man doesn’t like where this is going.

  
“But I digress — Kyle, I am a part of a superb organization titled the “Grace Alliance Church”. We are a society called the “GAC FLOOK Society”.

    Dunich-Man is overtaken with suspicion. “Uh, who is ‘we’?” He questions.

“We?!”, Mernano cackles manically, “It’s our society of course!”

    There wasn’t a split second of silence before Dunich-Man answered, “You mean... the cult?”. He raises an eyebrow and eyed Mernano with suspicion.

“No, no, no...” By this time, Mernano’s stare had wondered upon the “plastic floor”. He smiles softly, but it didn’t look genuine enough to be sincere. It almost looked demonic on his face.

“Kyle.. are you willing to perhaps join our society?”

    Dunich-Man lowers his head and shook his head with a firm, “no”. Dunich-Man was about to head back to his desk to eat the rest of his forlornly salad, but a loud crack stopped him in his tracks. He whipped his head around.

“Our society has been turned down by everyone we have asked to join. You don’t really see the light in life, do you? We specially choose people who need a spark of light in their lives to join our society. But we have been turned down by every. single. person. Why? Because you people want to stay in your little corner of darkness! Humanity is bound to get even worse than it is now all because of you people who don’t want to be happy! The society is our last hope of happiness.”

    Dunich-Man looks at his expression of rage. He gulps and started to reconsider his choices.

“I-I, no—“ Dunich-Man stutters. 

    Mernano slams the stick to the ground again, which actually broke the first half of the stick. Pleased with the sharp edge of said stick, he continues,

“No. You will suffer the consequences, Kyle. People like you corrupt our society and therefore needs to be.. euthanized.” 

    Dunich-Man blinks twice. “...Euthanized?”

    Mernano nods and grabs the stick, point side first, and whacked him on his right side. Surprisingly, that was enough to impale his fragile body and blood began to drip down to the floor, creating a pile of blood Mernano was all too familiar with to be startled.

    11:11. The clock on the wall ticking was the only sound in the room. Mernano gazes at said clock as he wipes his hands with his pants.

    Leaving his body on the ground, Mernano kept his mouth in a straight line as he carried the bloody stick to the gym and to the boy’s locker room. With a disappointed sigh, Mernano stuffed the broken stick into the taller locker and closed it.

  The room falls silent as Mernano stared at the locker. It was a execution never meant to be — all Dunich-Man had to do is say yes, or even stay quiet.

...

Unfortunately, time is irreversible. Death is inevitable. Happiness comes with a price. And, well, you can’t really predict repercussions, huh?


	3. Ensured Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunich-Man is left for dead, Edgy Gorl would be the first one to find him, The police is involved. Everybody is trying to find out, who was the person who started it all?
> 
> The main characters work together as they investigate the scene that all happened a little too quickly. Tape recorders are obtained, interrogations are held, the past is dug up — Will all of the puzzle pieces fit, or create a completely new picture?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EPISODE MUSIC:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HxUuyIZe3es&list=PLTq5tkzhotGJ1NiLccLJpJhOP99nyoBxd&index=9&t=0s

     The assembly has seized. The student’s chatter fills the hall once again as they leave the auditorium and went to get their things for fourth period..

    With Dunich-Man’s dead body left in room 14, there isn’t really anyone else in the room to teach the class. That means Edgy Gorl would not have anyone to talk with as well. However, she didn’t know, and got ready to have one of her talks with Dunich-Man.

    Edgy Gorl left her classroom as her students arrived and did the do now. She had Peru in to sub her; today was only a visitation day. She walked down the overwhelmingly crowded hall until she is met with door 14. There was a line of students outside — was Dunich-Man not in the room yet? Edgy Gorl sighs and grabs the keys within her jacket pocket.

“He’s probably not in there.. I’ll open the door just in case. If he is not in, I guess I’ll be subbing you guys today”, Edgy Gorl reassures with a smile on her face.

    She grabs the key, and opens the door. Edgy Gorl’s expression quickly turned to horror as she is finally met with the gruesome dead body on the floor.

“Ahhhh..!”

    Edgy-Gorl covers her mouth, but it was too late. The high-pitched scream came out too loud to not be concerning. One of the students peaked their heads out the door to see the commotion.

    Edgy Gorl whips her head around to look at the children. Her arms are firmly placed on her side. “DO NOT come in!”, she panicked, “Stay out, okay?”.

    Edgy Gorl ran to the door to close it and lock it. She stared at the body once again and ran to the phone located at Dunich-Man’s desk.

“I- uh, there has been an accident in room 14..” Edgy Gorl explains, “Come quickly”.

    A few minutes later, the counselors unlocked the door and came into the room. All of their jaws dropped in disbelief. Cool Guy also arrived, for some reason.

“Uh, is he dead..?”, Cool Guy questions.

    Everyone looked at each other for a few moments. Garlic opened her mouth to speak,

“Okay, guys, leave the area, we will contact the authorities.”

    The counselors walked out the room, but Cool Guy still remained the the room. The ajar door opens; Mernano is seen with new clean clothes free of Dunich-Man’s blood. He goes up to Cool Guy,

“Heyy.. Cool Guy, buddy — can you do a favor for me..? 

____

 

    Multiple police cars are parked in the school’s parking lot. By this time, almost all of the teachers were evacuated from the building and were forced to sit on the concrete ground as caution tape is wrapped around the main door.

“I just— I can’t believe he’s dead”, Blondie announces. Edgy Gorl hums in agreement. Tree sits on the grassy patch next to Blondie.

“It was pretty morbid. I hoped he ate the salad..”

    Hate Gorl sits next to Edgy Gorl, “Ugh, who would want to kill him? I heard that he was a decent guy..” 

    It was silent for a few moments, until one of the police officers came up to the group. It was Mrs. P in her police uniform.

“Hey, guys, we need to bring all of the teachers into the interrogation room. Make sure everyone is here.” She states. 

    The group of teachers searched high and low for the whole staff of the sixth grade teachers. Each teacher is brought into a school bus and all of the seats ended up being full.

“Field trip to the interrogation room!”, one officer says.

    The ride took forever. There was constant trips to the gas station and the bus ended up in traffic up on a bridge. By this point, half of the teachers were half asleep.

“Man, this blows.”, Tree announces. He whips out his backpack and opened the big section. There were half filled aerobic sign up sheets, a few protein bars, and multiple containers of his infamous salad. He searched in deeper and finally found his phone and MP3 player. 

    For the rest of the trip, the bus was filled with Tree’s interesting music taste and even some of his own music. Everyone pretty much looked like they were on the brink of death.

    The bus comes to a screeching halt. Everyone was ordered to take their seatbelts off and arrive to the police station. From then on, Mrs. P lead the group into a bare, large room. The off-white paint were chipping off the edges. Each teacher takes a seat on the wooden chairs scattered around the room. Mrs. P is in the center carrying a black backpack.

“Okay.. we have a tape recorder we would have to use today. We will start with the.. relationships with Dunich-Man. Anyone willing to volunteer?”

    The atmosphere thickens and the room fell silent for a few moments until Blondie raises her hand.

“Okay..” Mrs. P presses the red button on the recorder.

**“It is12:56 PM. Today is November 11th, 2019. Ma’am, can you introduce yourself?”**

“I am Lauren Nathanson.” Blondie informs, “I am one of Dunich-Man’s friends, I guess. I didn’t really know him too much; We mostly communicate by email.”

 Mrs. P nods, “Do you guys talk in person?” Blondie hums in agreement.

“Okay,” Mrs. P starts, “Ma’am, do you have any affiliation with Dunich-Man?” She points her fingers at Edgy Gorl.

 “Yes, actually,” Edgy Gorl says, “We are pretty close friends. We always talk after lunch.” 

“Was there anyone he was uncomfortable talking with?” Mrs. P adds.

“I’m not really sure, but he was wary with Cool Guy.” 

    Cool guy, huh.. “How about you?” Mrs. P points at Hate Gorl.

“Didn’t really know him, I heard he was a decent guy. She explains, “We are just mere acquaintances.”

    Silence equips the room for what it feels like the millionth time. Mrs. P sighs.

“Okay, I think we should have a lunch break before continuing. Is there anyone in this room who is not currently here?” Mrs. P adds.

    All of the teachers looked around the room. “Guys.. there are 2 people that aren’t here...” Hate Gorl announces.

    Everyone looks up at her, “Who?” Edgy Gorl asks. Hate Gorl stutters for a second but then regained her voice, she grimaces.

“Mernano.. And Cool Guy..”

 

 

 


End file.
